Vid Com
by Octoberskys
Summary: This is one the sequels to my story Ardat Yakshi.
1. Chapter 1

**The Continuation….of Ardat Yakshi by Octoberskys**

**A/N: **This is one the sequels to my story Ardat Yakshi. It is best that you read that one first, so you understand where this is coming from. Thank you, enjoy and feedback is always welcomed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Video Conference**

**~ ~13 ½ months after Gaisha's Plaza ~ ~**

**Chapter One **

"Hello?"

"Hello? Elysia. Is that really you?"

"It is but who is this? I can't see your face, the screen is off. How did you get this address?" Becoming verbally more annoyed, "Who do you work for? How did you get this address? If you're trying to blackmail us you're in for a real surprise. I know people who really know people!"

Apologizing, the young woman's voice uttered, "My monitor isn't working right now." Which was a lie, her monitor was working just fine. "We've met before, Sort of?"

Impatiently, Eli asked, "Sort of!"

The young woman was so nervous she felt green which is why she had intentionally left her screen turned off. "Elysia my name is Adara Ti'tum. We met on…"

She was cut off by Elysia reply, "Illium, in Gaisha's Plaza."

Excitedly she chirped, "You remember!"

"Of course I remember you. It's not like I go around saving beautiful women everyday."

The young woman felt her heart leap from her chest at the thought of Elysia thinking she was beautiful. She was even more thankful that her screen was blank because now instead of a previously embarrassed green asari, Elysia would now be gawking at a very flushed purple faced asari. She choked out, "You thought I was beautiful?"

The very young Elysia chucked at the idea, "Yeah! Aren't all asari beautiful?"

_Of course, _Adara thought_, she still has the innocence of a child._

There was a moment of stillness where neither party spoke until Elysia broke the silence. "Hello, Ms. Ti'tum?"

Still feeling the warmth in her flushed cheeks, "I'm sorry and please; call me Adara."

In a most curious tone Elysia asked, "Why are you calling me?"

Embarrassed by the question Adara hesitantly answered, "I'm sorry it's just that it took me such a long time to track you down; a _very _long time."

"Really why?" asked the young Ardat Yakshi as her curiosity was growing by the minute.

"Well, first of all, I knew when you said that your name was Elysia _T'Soni _that it wasn't entirely true."

Impressed with her wit and mannerism that reminded her of Liara, Elysia queried, "How'd you know that?"

"Well, I knew that the only T'Soni on Illium was an information broker and too young to have a daughter of her own; especially one your age. She was also the only daughter of the great Matriarch Benezia. But still, it wouldn't be a name you'd pick up off the streets, especially such a young girl. So I knew right away that you were _somehow_ connected to Professor Liara T'Soni."

Worry saturated Elysia's voice, "Uh oh!"

Quick to offer, "No it's ok. It was Ms. Liara who finally gave me this address. She said she picked me up on a network asking questions about Gaisha's Plaza. She even sent a spectre to my house. Can you believe that, a spectre? I was so scared but then I explained to her who I was and why I was looking for you and she gave me this address as week ago."

"A week ago?" The young girl questioned. "Why didn't you call sooner?"

"To be honest Elysia, I was scared to call. I'm not sure I would have done it at all, if Liara hadn't contacted me this morning to ask why I hadn't called you yet. Have you spoken to her lately?"

"No, I haven't spoken to her in a couple of weeks. She's been out on some mission or something. She won't tell me anything about it, she says I'll just worry."

The perplexed asari wondered out loud, "Wait she hasn't spoken to you? Then how did she know? Hmm… that's weird. I wonder how she knew?"

Chuckling a bit Elysia chimed, "She's a _very good_ information broker."

Slightly surprised the maiden revealed, "So I'm discovering." Regaining her focus Adara slowly felt flush again as she rushed out her reason for calling in the first place. "Look, I just wanted to say thank you and let you know how much I appreciate what you did for me back on Illium."

Stunned by her quick words, Elysia returned slowly, "You're welcome Adara. Anytime…"

They both laughed at the reply, "Really, anytime?"

"We'll you know. I have such a busy schedule so many maidens to save every day and all." The younger asari said in a playful sarcastic manner.

Smirking in a way that Adara wished Elysia could see she prodded, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"Saving people's lives and setting the record straight."

"Yeah maybe, but I'm a little young for that right now. I'll leave that up to the professionals for the time being you know, Liara and Kat."

Confused Adara asked, "Who's Kat?"

Almost whispering, "Oh sorry, don't repeat that or I'll get killed. That's Commander Katherine Shepard."

Enthusiastically Adara dramatized, "Great Savior of the Citadel: Commander Shepard, First Human Spectre; that Commander Shepard? You call her Kat?"

Giggling, "It's a long story, but when I first met her I was kind of nervous. You know her being the savior of the Citadel and all. Not to mention, she was supposed to be dead. Anyway, I just shoved a bunch of cookies in my mouth so I wouldn't have to say anything when she walked in."

Dumbfounded yet impressed by the cleverness of one so young, "Really? You thought that would keep you from saying something silly?"

Mistakenly defending herself she replied, "Hey I was a kid! I was only 35."

Teasing the younger asari, Adara laughingly said, "Oh yes, I forgot... Only 35! You are so much wiser now. What are you now, 36?"

"Hey, I'm 37 and a quarter now! Anyway, like I said I was so nervous but by shoving all those cookies in my mouth all I could muster was Kat. So, she said I could use that but only I could call her that. Even Liara isn't allowed to call her that. It's really silly now that I think of it."

Still trying to stifle another laugh, "What's that my dear?"

The pride that swelled inside the asari's chest could be heard clearly over the airwaves, "I get to call the Great Commander Shepard, Kat."

Realizing how fortunate the young girl was after all, the maiden took a more sincere approach, "Do you get to see her a lot?"

She could hear the understanding sadness in her voice, "No not really. They're both very busy. It's mostly vidcoms when they get a chance, but lately even they seem less."

"I'm sorry," Offered the maiden suddenly aware of how lonely the young girl must be.

As if she had rehearsed it a million times, Elysia repeated, "It's ok. I know what they are doing is really important. It's just that I get a little lonely every now and then."

"Well if you don't mind, I …," again feeling overwhelmingly happy about having the monitor off, "I…could call you if you'd like."

"Really?" Chirped the young girl.

Equally elated, "Yes really. I mean if you'd like."

"Hell yeah! Oh! Don't tell Liara I said a bad word. She gets real sore at me when I use inappropriate language." Squinting her nose, "But somehow she always knows. One time she knew even when I was in the Athame Cathedral praying and there wasn't even anyone around to tattle on me."

Beaming the older woman thought, _Oh how cute, she just used the word tattle. _

In a hurried voice Elysia informed the asari on the other line, "Oh Adara I have to go. They're calling me for my next lesson. Look, call me back when you can and I'll get a schedule to see when it is best to receive vidcoms; deal?"

Very pleased that the vidcom with Elysia went a lot better than she had hoped for she said, "That sounds like an excellent idea. I'll talk to you later then."

Rushing back to the vidcom Elysia called out, "Oh Adara!"

Pleasantly surprised by the last minute sound of her name she answered, "Yes Elysia?"

"Thanks for calling," as she giggled under her breath she squeezed out, "And I think you are _very beautiful _too."

The vidcom suddenly went dead as Elysia had quickly ended the conversation. Adara laughed out loud in front of her vidcom monitor as she smiled, leaning back in her office chair she thought, _Well, at least she didn't shove a box of cookies in her mouth._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Continuation….of Ardat Yakshi **

**Video Conference**

**~ ~ 47 years later ~ ~**

**Chapter Two **

"Hello?"

"Yes, how are you?"

"Fine; and you?"

"It's been awhile."

"It's only been a week," Answered the asari.

In a purr only a woman's voice could make. "I know but I miss the sound of your voice."

Chuckling at her honesty, "You're bad."

"I can't help it. Nothing lifts my day like hearing the sound of your voice."

The smiling asari asked, "You're doing that thing again – aren't you?"

Attempting to be sly she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about Elysia."

"Come on, you always do that to your dress when you get all mushy like this."

"Honestly Eli I don't know what you're talking about." She said, snickering into the headset.

Trying to be analytical Elysia asked, "Tell me one of your fingers isn't wrapped in your dress and you're not twisting it until you've cut off your blood flow cuz you're not paying attention."

Sheepishly she answered, "You know me so well, don't you my dear Eli;" Turning on the switch for streaming video to accompany the voice.

Proudly the young asari replied, "Like no other Adara."

~ ~ x o x o ~ ~

"You should really change your ID code Eli. Seriously, Prisongirl173 sounds so bad."

"You and Li are the only two that know it, so I don't care."

The young maiden adamantly replied, "But you're not in prison!"

Almost harsher than she intended, Eli retorted, "Well I can't have any visitors. Can I?" She paused before she pouted, "So you're right, it's not prison. At least prisoners can have visitors."

With an octave of hope that resounded through the great distance between them Adara Ti'tum proclaimed, "Well that is about to change now isn't it?"

Returning a dreadful reply, "You know that isn't possible." Adara watched Eli shake her head in despair.

Standing true to her convictions Adara blasted, "Look Eli, I don't want to hear it. I've been waiting patiently for the last 46 years to be with you…" She lifted a finger to touch the screen as if touching her, "… in person. I'm not waiting another 46 years."

"Hello? You know where I live, right? You do remember who I am and what I am capable of, right? 

"Of course I do Eli. I didn't fall off of the Krogan wagon yesterday."

"Day before yesterday?" The young asari quipped.

"Keep that up and I'll write you another one of those alluring letters you were so fond of last time. How long did you say you had to stay in isolation after I wrote that, I forgot?" She knew perfectly well how long it had been but relished in the idea of her words sending her love over the edge of ecstasy.

Under her breathe she answered as she lowered her head to the ground sheepishly, "A week and half."

"See! So don't fret me. Besides, Eli, I've checked with all the doctors; even went to see a few salarians."

Surprised she said, "That must have been weird."

Without a tinge of humor in her voice Adara exclaimed, "I'm serious Eli! You have to know, I'd do anything for you. I owe you my life for what you did for me back at Gaisha's Plaza. I was helpless with biotics."

Protesting the young maiden's statement,

"Adara, I was just a kid. I… I… wish you'd move on with your life. I'm just holding you back from being happy."

Hurt by the statement just as bad as the first time Elysia had said it she spat back, "Happy? Damn it Eli! Don't you get it? _You do_ make me happy and with my…." She paused before she ashamedly admitted, "… condition."

"Adara, I'm so sorry! I just lack your enthusiasm. I want so much for us to be together but I know it just isn't possible by conventional means."

"Precisely! And since neither of us are exactly conventional…"

"What do you mean?"

"Hello? Now who fell off of the Krogan wagon yesterday? You're an Ardat Yakshi and I…I can't meld." She paused before going on, "Look I even discussed the probability with Liara."

Stunned Eli blasted, "You did not talk to Liara! Adara! I told you to leave her out of this. She has enough problems of her own right now." Like Galactic problems! You know what position she holds."

"Yeah, yeah I know. She's practically a Matriarch about 550 years early. Look she loves you too and wants to see you happy as well and if that means she can use her resources to help you out, you know she will."

Quietly Eli answered, "It's not just that," dejectedly she continued, "I just don't want her... to get her hopes up either. It would break her heart."

On the verge of losing her patience the maiden asked, "Look do you want to know what we found out or not?"

A quiet "Sure" came from the other line.

"Well, as you know Cerberus did biotic experimenting on my mother when she was with life, and I was born with a neurological disorder. Therefore, I don't have any biotics which consequently means I can't meld. I'm like a steel trap; nothing in and nothing out."

"Goddess that sounds so horrible when you say it like that."

"Yeah I used to think that way too until I met you. Don't you understand Eli? You and I were _meant _for each other! Individually we are doomed to a life of isolation but together… we _can be together_."

Eli too quickly replied, "In theory!"

"Yes in theory, but we will never know until we try." On the verge of breaking down in tears as her only hope might be dashed away before it even had a chance, "Don't you at least want to try?"

In a shrill voice Eli said, "NO! Not at the risk of losing you! Don't you know how much you mean to me Adara? I would have gone crazy in this place if it weren't for you. I mean I love it and all, but something inside of me can't wait for the day I can just leave."

A smiled dashed back across Adara's face, "See, even now you are feeling the universal pull towards me."

Eli returned the playful tone, "Aren't you being cute?"

"I'm being serious Eli. I want to be with you. I want to be your bondmate."

Turning her head from the screen Eli shook her head in disbelief.

Caressing the screen with her blue fingers, "It's ok Eli. You don't have to believe me yet." A single tear flowed painfully slow down her cheekbone. "I believe enough for both of us right now. I _will make_ this work. It has too."

With absolute admiration towards her virtual girlfriend Elysia smiled back at the screen. "I love you so much Adara Ti'tum."

"I love you too Elysia T'Soni!" Making fun of the name she had first given Adara almost 47 years ago on Illium.

Feeling nothing but admiration and warmth Eli asked, "Will you tell me the rest of your theory? I'll listen now."

Adara toyed with the girl, "What a good Ardat Yakshi."

"Very funny!" Eli said sarcastically.

The beautiful asari warned, "Lovely Lustful Letter coming your way!"

The Ardat Yakshi eyes widened as she declared, "Being quiet and listening now."

"Like I said, the connection to my biotics inside my nervous system was so badly damaged that I can't meld either way. So technically you shouldn't be able to overload my system and…." She trailed off.

Eli sadly finished the sentence for her girlfriend, "…..kill you."

With a soft tone, "Exactly"

Perplexed Eli questioned, "What does Liara think about this?"

"She has consulted many experts. In fact, I'm quite surprised how many people she has managed to contact so quickly. Her mother really must have had connections. Anyway, she's contacted several high priestesses at the great Athame Temple and master professors at Serrice University. She even managed to consult with the top secret biotic laboratories at Peak 12 on Noveria. I have a feeling though, that those are only just the people she told me about. I tell you what; she's the best big sister I could ever imagine.

"Yeah, she's got many skills."

Laughing almost nervously, "Well, you'll never have to worry about me being unfaithful."

Almost sulking Eli remarked, "Cuz it would hurt me?"

Adara proudly said, "No! Cuz she would hurt me! I wouldn't want to face the wrath of your guardian; the Great Liara T'Soni. Besides, remember the company she keeps? I'm sure she must have picked up a lethal trick here and there after all those years running around with Commander Shepard."

Eli went to speak but held her tongue as Adara went on.

"It's still hard to believe that sweet woman with whom we spend the holidays is capable of such things I don't even want to begin to know."

Eli laughed thoughtfully, _You don't even know the half of it, yet._

Concerned Adara interrupted her thoughts, "What was that? You went quiet."

"Nothing…" She paused for a long moment before earnestly asking, "You really love me that much?'

Absolutely convinced Adara affirmed, "With every part of my being!"

"Well, let me talk it over with Li and if she gives it her blessing, then we'll try it!" With a strong warning she added, "But if she says _no_ or has any doubts of her own; we won't do it. Promise me!"

There was only silence.

"Promise me Adara!"

Modestly, with a sunken heart, "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Continuation….of Ardat Yakshi**

**87 years after Gaisha's Plaza**

**Chapter Three**

"Oh my Goddess Adara leave some flesh on me!"

In between breathless gasp, "Why should I?"

"Ouch!"

Devilishly smiling up at her lover, "Sorry, almost."

Pinning the young woman to the bed with a small and controlled biotic discharge, "Adara I need.. to breathe! I need just a moment!"

Perplexed that her lover had used her biotics, Adara protested, "Aw come on! That's not fair. We discussed this." The smooth skinned asari pouted under the lithe weight of her partner.

"Adara you need to let me recuperate. I haven't any energy left." Looking down at the love struck woman who laid on the bed licking her lips at Eli's pleas for a break, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

All doe eyed with no apology at all, "I'm still on my honey moon?"

"Adara that was six months ago."

"What can I say? I find you irresistible."

Lightly frustrated at her more than honest bondmate, Eli let sighed, "Oh sister!"

Adara pouted as her desire hovered just inches above her out of reach. Sympathizing with the new bride, Eli let Adara go and she flipped Eli over onto her back and held her down with her hands. Staring into the deep rich blue eyes Adara asked,

"You sure you don't mind that I am older than you do you? I mean I know it's not uncommon amongst the asari, but I want to make sure you are ok with it."

Laughing Eli replied, "As long as you are ok with me being an Ardat Yakshi." Joking with the maiden Eli held her lover's face and teased, "You do know that I am a Ardat Yakshi right?"

The older asari rolled her eyes then placed a chaste kiss on her lips that slowly turned into more passionate ones, Adara answered, "Yes….. my love… I know….."

After a few moments of hot and heavy kisses the two women laid side by side wrapped in each others' arms. Eli was the first to break the silent cuddling. "Are you sure you'll be ok living in such a remote location?"

Outlining her lover's jaw with blue digits, Adara answered, "Well Liara said there would be plenty to keep us both busy." With hope in her voice Adara perked up as she continued, "Besides, it promises to keep us both safe. I won't be attacked where I can't defend myself, and you won't be tempted to .. go all Ardat Yakshi on anyone."

Mimicking her words, Eli whispered, "All Ardat Yakshi?" Laughing she commented, "You make it sound like an asari commando move."

Adara's face suddenly went solemn, "It's not like we can't ever leave right. I mean we'll be able to go see my mother sometimes right?"

Eli tried to reassure her with a tight embrace, "Oh course sweetie. It's not like the Shadow Broker will be keeping us prisoner or anything."

A hand quickly slipped over Eli's mouth attempting to erase her last statement. "Shush! You know we are never to bring up his name."

Pulling the fingers from her mouth, Eli again laughed, "You mean her? Right?" Straddling her lover, Eli informed her, "Liara already scanned this place before we got back. In fact, she checks it regularly. Promise!"

Adara stared deeply and lovingly into her bondmate's eyes as almost begging meaning it earnestly, "Kiss me Eli."

Somewhat surprised by the subtle desperate request from her older lover, she asked, "We kiss all the time."

"I want to feel your lips, your soul press down on me. Since I can not meld, physical connection is the only way I can have you and I want to make you mine."

Tracing her fingers over her wife's bonding necklace, Eli confidently replied, "I am yours, for the next 900 or so years; until death do us part." Smiling at the hope of spending a near millennium together.

Squirming under the glowing body, Adara again pouted, "Kiss me Eli. Kiss me like you mean it."

Unable to resist her lover's request, Eli leaned down and passionately kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Continuation….of Ardat Yakshi**

**376 years after Gaisha's Plaza**

**Chapter Four **

"Finally!" Adara breathlessly announced as she and her bondmate fell to their large soft bed.

Completely exhausted her bondmate added, "Yeah. That was harder than I thought it would be."

Rolling over to face her lover, Adara lovingly padded her thumb over Eli's bottom lip, "Funny! I used to not be able to wait to get off of this rig."

"Right?" mused Eli.

"Our holiday was wonderful but I am so glad to be home. Besides, did you see that Turian's face planet side when he tried to rob us? I bet he thinks twice before robbing another asari." both alluring asari laughed.

Gently caressing her bondmate's cheek, Adara stared at her wife and declared, "It's good to be home. Now that mother is on tour speaking out about the crimes committed against her and with Cerberus's help to clear their name while condemning those who did wrong to her; we won't have to leave as often."

Eli chuckled, "You make it sound like a bad thing?"

Chewing on her pale blue bottom lip, a habit she picked up from Eli's adopted big sister, Adara answered, "Not necessarily _a bad thing_. The asari rolled on her back looking up at the ceiling. She let out a deep contemplating sigh, "It's just that I'm really starting to like our life up here. It's like our own piece of Athame heaven." The matron paused before she hesitantly released a heavy sigh, "Sometimes, I just wish there was…..you know….more."

Afraid of what her curious wife was planning, Eli uttered, "More? More what?"

Unexpectedly rolling on top of her love, Adara's soft face turned serious as she softly whispered, "Do you ever want to have daughters?"

Greatly confused by the question, Eli's head cocked to one side in fashion she had seen the first human Spectre do a hundred times and stammered, "I thought you said you didn't want any children?"

Playfully smacking her bondmate, Adara proclaimed, "Eli that was over 300 years ago! Things are _a little different_ now." The slender asari released another deep sigh which Eli felt she had been holding it in for some time, "Besides, I believe I'm hitting that age now."

A worried huff escaped the Ardat Yakshi before she had time to stop it. Clicking her jaw and making several concerned facial gestures before she spoke, Eli finally replied very carefully, "I never really thought about it since….. neither of us can have children. I'd have to ask Liara about it."

"Liara?" The woman spouted in that typical married voice, "I don't want to know what Liara thinks. I want to know what you think. I didn't marry Liara, my love. I married you!"

Suddenly feeling a lot less like a powerful Ardat Yakshi and more like a boxed in animal, the flustered woman proclaimed, "You know how much I respect her opinion?"

Knowing she had been a little too tough with her comment, Adara sighed, "Yes I do." Rolling onto her back, the frustrated asari continued, "I don't mean to disrespect her. I know she is the wisest asari I know. I mean she's practically been a matriarch since her mid first hundreds." Turning back to face her bondmate, Adara stated, "I just want to know your feelings on the subject before you going asking Liara. I married you, not her."

Sympathizing with her love's point of view, Eli caressed the matron's face, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to run _everything_ by her. By now she has got to be wondering if I'll ever grow up huh?"

Accepting the apology, Adara tenderly kissed Eli's dark blue hand, "I love you." As both women shared a loving smile.

Now curious and intrigued by the question posed, Eli asked, "Since I know your brain has been spinning this idea for weeks now: how do you propose that two asari who can't conceive, have a child?"

"Silly, we'll adopt!" her bondmate excitedly replied seeing that Eli was taking an interest in the subject.

Sitting up on the bed the powerful asari released a heavy sigh and looked about their private quarters. "How are we supposed to raise a child up here?" looking back at her love with great concern, "You really think it's safe for an asari to learn to use her biotics up here?"

Kneeling on the bed next to her wife, Adara stated, "Perhaps we look for a child with special needs. Something only we can provide?" sadly looking down at her fidgeting hands, she said, "You know, I'm not the only asari born without biotics."

A soft, "I know" came from her partner followed by a tender kiss.

Feeling a bit more enthusiastic Adara explained, "Imagine, an asari on Thessia without biotics is like living in hell but up here with us? Oh don't you see Eli? It would be perfect!"

Her bondmate couldn't help but share in her excitement but pointed out, "What about companionship? We won't be able to spend every moment with her. Even between the two of us, every time a war breaks out we barely see each other."

Not a heartbeat passed before Adara who had clearly thought of every argument possible retorted, "That's easy! We adopt two daughters. They will be able to keep each other company."

Rubbing her forehead, Adara's bondmate began to mull the idea over, "Wow. You really did put some thought into this didn't you?"

Smiling proudly, she leaned into her lover and gave her a gentle hug, "As Liara says, 'Anything worth doing, is worth doing right.'"

Stunned to hear the words come from the asari in her arms, "Did you just quote the great Liara T'Soni?"

"Why yes I did Mrs. T'Soni."

Rather proud of her given name rather than her birth name Eli quipped, "I see Mrs. T'Soni." The endearing couple hugged tightly as they giggled hearing the other speak their family name out loud.

Cradling her wife in her arms like a new born baby, Eli pondered a thought for a moment before a bothersome idea entered her mind and she anxiously quizzed, "Wait, what about when they grow up? Won't they have a problem finding someone suitable for them?"

Shooting her lover a stern look like she was a dull stone, Adara explained, "Oh I don't know, I think we might be able to contact the most powerful information broker in the universe and see if we can't possibly find a compatible match." Gently stroking the outside of her lover's arm, the well versed asari continued, "That is, if you aren't too busy dealing with galactic affairs to find your daughters a mate."

Smiling proudly that she was indeed so lucky to be holding the woman in her arms, Eli knew that she hadn't just picked a mate that was beautiful or physically compatible with her, but in her opinion, she was one of the most brilliant women she had ever known. Conceding to the marvelous plan, the younger matron pronounced, "I do love you love Mrs. Adara T'Soni."

With an equal loving gaze, Adara returned, "And I love you Mrs. Elysia T'Soni."

Adara's long nimble fingertips gently wrapped around her wife's neck and guided Eli's lips down on to hers, as they affectionately shared an amazing kiss. The soft pressing between them conveying an everlasting trust, endearing commitment and eternal love they both cherished.


End file.
